Saved
by sarah.shilo
Summary: What if Scarlett had not gone with the wedding with Frank?
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters. MM does. Just a short** _ **what if**_ **story, in the midst of Milady. Please R &R**

Scarlett was standing by the city-hall as Frank reached his hand to hers. In a brief of a second she saw his hand approaching her hand, when realization hit her with a pang of unbearable pain. He was going to become her husband. The pain became literal as she felt her stomach cringe violently. Her body twisted, almost cut in two. She couldn't enter the building. The thought was revolting. The past weeks she was saying to herself she'd think about the outcomes later, or maybe never. But the proximity of his hand broke her resolve. She couldn't bare it. With a questioning look he gazed at the woman beside him almost kneeled to the ground she was gasping for her life.

"Take me home. Please" was all she could muster.

Two weeks she lay in bed with high fever and bleeding that wouldn't stop. Dr. Mead attributed her state to shock and exhaustion, it was part of her reaction to practical starvation that caused her monthly period to stop.

For three days she was told by Mammy that Frank kept inquiring of her being, so at a moment of strength she sent him a short note dismissing him of any obligation to her, sending him to her sister with a plea never to withhold her shame.

Half the time she was in the midst of nightmares, awake or asleep. A blur of faces in her dreams –Ashley's, Frank's shocked eyes, her father's; the sound of her son asking for food with sunken eyes. She saw dead bodies floating in the air with the names of her deceased friends, her mother's dead face with a stern look condemning her.

On the fifth day, Melanie arrived from Tara to tend to her, relieving Mammy to go home.

In moments of clarity she cried her eyes out on Melanie's lap, mourning the near loss of her precious Tara, the death of her friends, and the loss of self-pride. If only there was someone she could talk to, come to.

A fortnight had passed since that day of her break, her fever was down. She was as pale as ash. She's been sitting in the inner garden of Aunt Pitty's home, covered by a blanket, passing the day numbly in a weathering silence. Rhett's question if she had had other men on her web came to her mind. She hadn't, had she? She laughed at herself quietly.

"Please, Ms. Scarlett, do eat somtin', for Old Uncle Peter's sake, you ain't notin' but bones".

She raised her eyes –

"I'm sorry, Uncle Peter, I just can't". She heard a familiar shrug from behind her, and a familiar drawl followed –

"Leave the tray on the side, Peter, and we'll see if Mrs. Hamilton changes her mind."

Small beads of sweat started covering her forehead. Both she and Uncle Peter seemed startled at the masculine presence. It was almost indecent to be in the presence of a lady in such a state. She fastened the blanket to her sides and kept staring blankly ahead.

Uncle Peter raised a questioning look, exasperated as he was he gave up all pretense –

"It ain't proper to…"

"I'm sorry; Mrs. Wilkes thought it would be fine if I kept Scarlett and handled a business matter of a rather urgent nature" Rhett said with a hushed tone, Scarlett knew too well to be insincere.

"Well, you jus' see she eats some. She ain't been eating for two weeks now."

After he closed the French doors behind him, Rhett took a rocking chair and sat next to her. With a hint of courage she looked him to his eyes with her weary hollow eyes -

"Given they haven't hung you, have you come here to gloat?"

His hand reached her hand. To her surprise it was gentle.

"No."

She searched his face disbelieving.

"How have you been this past month, my dear Mrs. Hamilton, or is it something else?"

She raised dead eyes "Who told you?" she asked quietly.

"You'd be surprised what ill-repute people get to know."

She breathed deeply – "I didn't."

"So I've been told. Quiet courageous to leave at the entrance of City Hall. Though I gather you pulled quiet a scene." She couldn't detect if he was being sarcastic or sincere, so she kept staring ahead. "So how did you manage it?"

"Who said I managed anything? Tara is over. I'll put Pa with sue, and Careen with one of my aunts and…" Tears started flooding her eyes, and she whispered "I just couldn't go through with... Could you imagine? I actually had fever for two weeks from the thought of him..." She bit her tongue, it was indecent to talk of such things.

"Why the modesty, Scarlett? By now one would expect you to leave all pretenses behind with me." With a sudden change his eyes grew dark, almost ominous "Even if you have no conscience, at least you have some taste. Don't be offended my dear, I rather like your selfishness. I didn't ask of Tara, I asked about the scene you made down town. Quiet a scene. You shouldn't worry though. No one knows the truth as to why you were there, well, no one except few, since good old Mr. Kennedy is spreading a rumor that you came to arrange your sister's ceremony."

"He is?" For the first time in days her eyes showed some light of interest -

"Yes. From our little chit-chat, I figured that he doesn't know anything about the taxes either. I encouraged him to create a reasonable explanation so that your sister would tolerate his, how shall we call it, er- lack of faith? He begged of me to make sure you backed the story. Don't you see the humor in it?"

After a short pause he took her hand in his "Stop torturing yourself. There is no use to that. He thinks it was his fault. I gather you were withholding the details regarding a certain debt of taxes till after the wedding, you come out as the noble elder sister, replacing her parents in the preparations."

He sat by her, still holding her hand to no purpose.

With her free hand she was wiping her tears. As he handed her a handkerchief impatiently, half humored he asked -

"Would you feel up to a long carriage ride to Jonesboro tomorrow? We still have to handle the tax issue."

With gaiety that had been absent from her eyes over a year she smiled. Yes, he was a rogue, but he was here to help her, and he'd saved her reputation.

"You'd do that?"

"I offered, have I not? Besides, if you're nice enough I'll even let you scold me for my former ungallant behavior. You've managed to infuriate me to no end, is the best excuse that I have for it."

"Rhett, I'm so sorry…" she murmured looking down, observing her callous hands.

He stopped her with a smile taking her hand once again – "Don't. You are merely sorry that I caught you in the lie. Besides, I promise not to desert you this time on the road."

"You think it's a joke? If anything I'll scold you for that! What on earth were you thinking?! You could have died for a lost cause. We nearly died more than once. Was it worth it?"

His face turned serious -

"I'll never be able to answer that. I knew it would not change the result. Thank Goodness no one but you and Mrs. Wilkes know my shame. I couldn't bare it if any of the good souls of Atlanta would know of my sudden, rather late, reformation."

"All of the residents on Tara know of _your_ shame" she pointed out with a hint of a smile. "Some mistake your surname to be Skunk."

He laughed. He noticed Uncle Peter from the back of the yard.

"I'll leave after you eat that tray. I don't want you fainting on me again while we have that lovely ride." She blushed, remembering the scene in the jail house, but with a rare sense of self-mock she retorted – "I think you got the better deal."

"Oh?"

"At least I won't collapse all feverish on you for trying to hold my hand."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the marvelous attention. Please R &R, contemplating where to take them…**

The remainders of the day went by swiftly. Just before dusk Ashley and Beau had arrived from Tara. Ashley was avoiding eye contact with Scarlett throughout dinner, and to her amazement she found his behavior more irritating than anything else. Had it been the kiss in the orchard? No, after that they spoke several times before her leaving Tara to raise the tax money. After some thought it dawned on her – he was escaping before the sheriff came to evacuate. For the second time in two weeks she felt weak, nauseated from the thought of the man in front of her. A man she had worshiped and loved even dreamed of. She remembered how she tried to defend him to herself this past month; for some reason she neither felt much anger nor disappointment only disgust. A thought of her own mortification in the past two weeks came to her mind. She felt disgraced. She should die of shame, she thought, not for the first time, as she heard Ashley talk -

"Frank Kennedy and Sue set the date of their wedding for next week" he mentioned off-handedly. "I believe he will be bringing her to Atlanta tomorrow morning.

Scarlett shrugged dismissively while Melanie smiled kindly at Scarlett – "This is so fortunate that your effort was not to waste. Mr. Kennedy was by the house the other day to inquire of your health. He mentioned how you'd gone through so much trouble to ensure Sue's happiness."

Scarlett felt her face crimson, and before anyone could refer to anything else she put her napkin aside and with effort stood "I think I'll turn in, I will be leaving rather early tomorrow to manage the taxes."

"Oh?" all eyes were turned on her. She hadn't mentioned that Rhett offered his help, or that she will be riding with him in solitude. She decided not to elaborate further on the matter and turned her back to the table, walking with evident exertion to her room.

A short while later Melanie came to her room. She hugged Scarlett silently – "I am so happy you accepted Captain Butler's help. He had saved us once, it's only natural that he'd save us again."

Scarlett looked at Melanie puzzled, was she approving of what she thought she was? Melanie smiled and added – "He's been courting you for so long. Even though I'm Charlie's sister, perhaps you should think of it…" She blushed and kissed Scarlett hurriedly on her cheek.

For the first night in a month she had a good night's rest. An hour before dawn she was standing by the door, waiting for Rhett to arrive. Uncle Peter had come with a lantern to offer her a basket of pastries and pies.

"Ms. Scarlett, you be sure to eat them on de train. You ain't notin' but bones, and you got a son to think of."

She turned smiling to him, with a genuine bright smile that made the tall man soften –

"Go on, Uncle Peter. Go back to sleep. I'll eat. You needn't worry about me."

"You ain't charmin' Old Uncle Peter, you ain't. But I sure can see why Mr. Charlie said you to be sunshine. Must have smiled plenty at him."

With a pang of regret she realized she hardly remembered the man who gave her, her first born; but she kept to her smile on and added "We sure smiled a lot."

Peter left just as she saw a small wagon coming up the street. She rushed out so that he wouldn't have to pull at the front of the house and signaled to him. She walked hurriedly down the street and at a corner they both halted.

She smiled at him with the same bright smile as she saw his mischievous smile "Don't look so smug, Rhett. I am merely doing some effort to keep the tongues down."

He saw that she was shaking with effort to stand straight and all lightness left his features–

"Perhaps it's not such a good idea, Scarlett. I can go on my own and handle the matter for you."

"No, Rhett – I'm fine." As she saw his disbelieving face she nearly spat "Besides, I don't want to stay another minute at that house with... never mind, but I'll go home even if I have to walk all the way."

His brows went up and silently he helped her up. He pulled from under the bench a blanket "At least cover yourself up properly".

She gave him another wide smile that resembled a child's when receiving the extra cake "You won't regret it Rhett."

He half laughed saying "I'm already regretting it. But it won't be the first time."

They rode silently. The movement of the carriage with the darkness of the hour put her half dozed, feeling faint. The road had not been mended and was torn and bumpy.

As the first rays of dawn emerged, she noticed they had left the last houses of the town behind, and the golden rays were playing making shades of colors with the tree tops surrounding the road. She then noticed that she was practically leaning against him quite comfortably enjoying the heat radiating from him. Embarrassed she tried to distance herself from him, but he caught her waist pulling her back to the warmth of his body smiling– "Rest a while longer, in a no time we'll make a stop and eat some breakfast."

She hadn't remembered intimacy of this kind with any man her father excluded, not even with her short termed deceased husband on the one time he had brought her to Atlanta for a weekend, and yet she found herself enjoying the situation. Quietly she inhaled his scent, and despite her fatigue she felt herself awaking now that she was conscience to his virile existence.

Her mind drifted off to their encounter at the jail. How foolish and shameless he must think her. She lift her head and faced him – "I heard you talked to Melly."

"And here, I thought you'd do anything to avoid this conversation. Mrs. Wilkes conveyed some of the hardships you had passed. Despite her deep concern I got the impression she is immensely proud of you. She was reluctant to share the nature of your ailment but she was deeply distressed by the thought that you had taken too much of a load on your back."

"Poor Melly, always thinking the best of me" She bit her tongue at her slip.

He looked down at her – "Is that your way to remorse for your swooning over her husband?"

Scarlett drew herself aside and muttered with gritted teeth "I'm not mooning or swooning or anything else over that incompetent fool, in fact he's the reason I don't want to be in Atlanta anymore."

She could see him stiffen though she could not understand his expression "Care to share why?"

"What is it to you?" she answered angrily

"More than you'd know, a month ago I would have wagered you still had him in your heart."

"What would you like me to say? That I'm a fool? That I'm evil? Don't you know that without my saying so?" She started weeping.

"Why are you leaving Atlanta, and don't give me the evil talk"

"I can't stand him. He left Tara with my father and sisters just as to avoid the inconvenience of dealing with the evacuation. And yes Rhett. I'm scared. I'm so scared".

He pulled the reins and held her to his chest, letting her tears wet his shirt. After a while he kissed the top of her head, when it seemed she had calmed down he added with a smiling tone "No more of this nonsense about evil. I'll begin to think you believe in hell and angels."

"Don't you?" her surprised tone made him roar with laughter.

"Good Greif, no I don't, do you?"

"Oh, I know there is. I've been brought up on it" she kept weeping.

He chuckled as he helped her with a handkerchief "who am I to question your upbringing? But no, Scarlett, I don't believe in hell. I know that life can be rather hellish at times, that I know," his face turned serious, "and from the sound of it, you've been there for quite a while now, if you considered marrying old Kennedy not to mention the tempting offer you gave me."

She blushed to the roots of her hair – "Don't blush." He leaned and brushed her lips with his own, while his dark eyes were observing her every move "Very few people would be as brave as you to do what you were willing to do for your family".

"My mother would die of shame if she only knew" she whispered.

"Don't you think she'd understand?"

She shook her head.

"Well, she wasn't here and isn't here to bear your load, so no use on giving it another thought. Did you know that in Europe it's more than acceptable if a widow takes a lover for entertainment or comfort."

"Dear God! I don't want a lover" she whispered but at the intensity of his look she blinked as she shoved the fog in her thoughts and with surprising resolution she kissed him of her own accord. He did not move. His arms were still circling her form and she smiled at him with the same radiance she had had when he first saw her.

Forgetting any thought he had had prior to that smile, he was kissing her and his mustache tickled her mouth; kissing her with slow, hot lips that were so leisurely as though he had all the time in the world before him. A vague memory of the kisses he had given her on the same road that night came to her being. This time she did not pull away but rather caress his dark orbs of hair and pull him even closer toward her. Remembering his last words she finally pulled back and with a light tone reproached him –

"Here I was trying to improve my ways, and you are destroying all the goodness in my efforts. Well, at least feed me before I faint on you again."

His eyes were as intense as before but a smile crept to his face when he gave her another slow long kiss to finally step down from the wagon.

They had a small picnic by the wagon. He insisted she sat covered with the blanket. After a while he pulled her so as to lean on him while passing his fingers on the contours of her neckline and back. A while later she found herself awaking in his arms.

"So you actually collapsed from the sight of his hand?"

She did not bother pretend indignation and giggling softly "Not the sight as much as the prospects of having to hold it, let alone be, you know… Dreadful, isn't it?"

"Quiet charming, in fact. I may safely assume he proposed without kissing your lips once."

She sighed dramatically "I said his hand, not his lips, you arrogant man. Perhaps I'm not so picky about…" He turned her to face him only to meet her playful stare.

Early noon they arrived at Jonesboro. She kept sleeping most of the ride, and she had almost slept through the sheriff's office had Rhett not held her firmly to his side, helping her stand without swaying despite the dizziness she kept feeling. Yet, he handled the taxes swiftly living her almost dazed from the efficiency, allowing them to leave the place in no time.

Once again on the wagon at the outskirts of the small town he asked "Where to now?"


	3. Chapter 3

**My dearest readers and encouragers, I'm taking it a step further… R &R – Each and every one of you inspire me. Dear Kat, Gumper and Heresvivi, LisaaaM and Amee – thanks a bundle! **

She couldn't answer him. Going there meant meeting her sister and Frank. Atlanta was no option either. He observed her moving her fingers with anxiety.

"Eventually you'll have to see him; both of them. Besides, he is blaming himself for the whole episode" his tone was quiet, absent the mockery she would have expected had she not been so distressed.

A flash of herself the last time she saw Frank came to her mind and she paled. Being put on Aunt Pitty's arm chairs released a puddle of blood that had been concealed until that very moment under her dress. She remembered his gaze and retreat and once again felt disgusted.

Her eyes were lowered and she was avoiding eye contact with him.

He kept riding the wagon, when she finally raised her eyes to him she found she had no idea where he was riding to.

"Rhett, where on earth are we going?"

"For a short buggy ride, my dear, during which you'll decide if you wish to spend a night in an inn or go home. Carry in your mind that meeting acquaintances will inevitably narrow down the possibilities and will create lovely gossip you'll have to endure, for as you probably remember it will take much more than a buggy ride and gossip to put me in wedlock."

"Do stop joking!"

"I'm extremely serious. I guarantee that both options are fine by me, and considering your state of health no need to worry for your virtue. If the circumstances were slightly different I would not profess so regarding your virtue. Do close your mouth Scarlett, or you'll catch a fly" Her mouth was turned in an O shape. He chuckled at her irritated look.

A few miles south of Jonesboro he pulled the reins and helped her down. There was a creek flowing below the road making the scenery magical. She was leaning to him feeling dazed as they walked towards the water.

The thought of the possibility of sharing a night with him gave her a certain anticipation she wasn't expecting. For a minute she forgot her weakness and the prospect of such intimacy was more than anything thrilling. She was peeking at him from aside but he seemed carefree and so sure of himself that again she felt annoyed. Her gaze strolled to an apple tree in a natural orchard by the road, and the thought of her encounter with Ashley before leaving to Atlanta came to mind. How different the two men were. She didn't realize that her thoughts caused her face to change. From an excited look to a weary distressed one. It wasn't unnoticed and he stopped her.

"You're overdoing it. You should be resting." he was authoritative. They sat in the grass and she did not bother oppose his precise observation. She turned her face to him touching his arm -

"You'll take me to an inn?"

He was surprised; nevertheless he nodded looking at her intensely – "Whichever you choose. If you go home I can stay with you for a few days, if you'd wish me to."

"I ought to go home. Wade hasn't seen me a whole month and it's the first time we hadn't been together. But another day won't make a big difference won't it? I don't want to see him or her just yet. No. I just want to be happy with the fact that Tara is saved. Oh Rhett do come home with me. You do promise not to leave me this time?" There was a genuine plea in her last words and she grabbed his hands to hers.

He smiled at her pulling once again to his arms "I promise. So it's Tara we're celebrating? And here I was getting the impression that finally you gave in to my charm."

"Oh, you're well overly narcissistic without my help" she batted her eyelashes at him with the head tilt he was so familiar with, he was laughing lightly while getting up, when she took his hand and pressed it to her cheek "you are my savior, though. You can mock me all you want, but the fact stands that you came for me even though anyone else would have hated me till eternity."

He became serious -

"Scarlett, I'd love to be with you. I'll help you in any way you wish for me to. You won't have to worry about money and I won't hold it against you. But darling, I'm not a marrying man. Don't fall for a mistake."

She watched his eyes, and for a reason she couldn't understand, she wasn't mad at him she was merely puzzled –

"You said you loved me. Was it a moment's flare?"

He sighed –

"No. I love you alright. I've waited for you longer then I've waited any woman, and I'll love you if you let me. Just.."

"You won't marry me." She reasoned. Her thoughts went racing. Did she want him to marry her? Was she insulted? He had once again offered her to have relations out of wedlock. But she did not feel insulted this time. She realized he would help her and love her no matter what she gave in return. It was a revolutionary thought to believe such love was possible. And he loved her alright. His concern was evident. Did she want to be a wife? She wasn't sure and the recklessness of the thought made her feel vibrant. No, all she wanted at the moment was to celebrate Tara, and what more – her being relieved even for a short while of her burden, her being alive, her surviving. It may be wrong, but she didn't care.

To his surprise her face, showing the many thoughts that had passed there did showed neither hurt nor anger as she looked him in the eye –

"Well, who said I want to be married again?

Disbelieving he watched her rise from the ground. Her back was turned to him, erect she stood despite the effort it took, in a matter-of-fact tone she spoke "Melly thought you courted me. I don't know what you thought you did but you surely wooed me for the longest time at a time... Well it seems a life-time ago. I'll tell you, Rhett, at least you wouldn't think less of me if I admit to you that I too am not sure I want to be married. In fact, last time I thought of matrimony I nearly died bleeding."

She meant her last words to be a joke, but for a minute his face lost all color. Her fragility was out on the open. Being with her back to him she couldn't notice his alarm and she continued – "All I know is that in this pit of despair you are the only one who helped me. You are manly enough not to misguide me. You know my disgrace and yet you love me? Well, that should be more the enough for me."

"What are you saying, Scarlett?" he asked slowly, "Darling you needn't feel obligated to anything...,"

She turned to face him bright-eyed and hushed him with her finger over his lips "You say you'll behave? We'll just have to see what we can do about that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again – thanks for the reviews. I try to PM all of those who are not "guest reviewers". Some M material down there, nothing too graphic, I think… After this I think it will be a week before my next update. I'm really loving it and it's much easier than** _ **Milady**_ **.**

 _She turned to face him bright-eyed and hushed him with her finger over his lips "You say you'll behave? We'll just have to see what we can do about that."_

Standing on her toes she kissed him caressing his cheeks, then his neck, then his back. For the first time ever she was kissing a man she was attracted to without despair, without remorse. He embraced her and yielded to her kisses almost breathing her in. Oh, she should die of shame, her mother would have died had she known, she thought. Nevertheless in the haze of the autumn sun she saw only him in front of her and held him for dear life. She felt his hands roaming through her figure caressing her back, her buttocks while his mouth was over the top of her breasts. He was murmuring senseless words while she kept touching and kissing him.

He grew impatient and lifted her off her feet. She laughed a carefree laughter that echoed in the valley like a song. The sound brought him back to his senses and he smiled blinking a few times as if surprised by his own conduct.

She smiled at him with swollen burning lips, half dazed, when he helped her back to the wagon wordlessly.

Before heading forward he looked at her another time and asked quietly "Are you sure?"

Her brows rose - "Why Captain Butler, are you growing cold feet on me now?"

They were riding faster through the country side till they arrived at a crossroad.

"Keep yourself covered with your shawl and the blanket, it's becoming too chill here. I'll make sure Mr. and Mrs. Effronté have their room ready in no time.

"Effronté? Why, that means…"

"Unashamed in French. Befitting, don't you think? A tribute to your Roubillard ancestors and my Huguenot side" he rushed inside leaving her to giggle.

He led her inside by her elbow looking solemn. To the lady in the front of the house he nodded, saying "We shall be dining in the veranda at six promptly. Please have a broth for Mrs. Effronté along with some red meat done in a medium rare degree. Send a tray of tea to our room."

"Would you like to bathe, Madam?" Asked the woman.

Scarlett's eyes opened wide for a second, but again, with that same reckless mode she nodded "Why, that would be heavenly, you are so kind."

Rhett looked rather amused at her display. She was obviously unwell and exhausted, and yet the life was flowing from her every breath.

A few minutes later she was in rather small a room facing a back-yard with a veranda. At the sight of the bed she realized how tired she was, her nerve left her for a minute.

"I think I'll lie down for a bit, if you don't mind."

It was almost like watching a child who had overplayed.

She sat on the edge of the bed and started untying the laces of her boots. He kneeled in front of her and pulled off her boots for her. She was watching him with curious eyes.

"Stand, I'll help you unlace yourself."

"No need. I don't have a corset on. I dressed myself this morning and was thinking that for the ride it would be best if my lungs were kept free." She stood and went behind the screen.

"I'll go down and see to the horse."

"Running away?" she teased from behind the screen.

"Hardly. I'll be back in a few minutes"

However, and despite the fact that he was back in less than ten minutes, he found her in deep slumber. He smiled as he observed her. She was pale and thin, and yet, even in her exhausted sleep she held a deep attraction he could not tire from.

She did not wake until after dark, and would have kept on sleeping had he not waked her with a tray of tea and the sight of a steaming tub at the corner of the room.

She held the blanket close to her chest while she sipped from her tea slowly.

"I knew I was tired, but I hardly expected to sleep for so long."

"Would you like me to ring for the maid?"

She looked at him. His cravat was off and his shirt half opened. He was wearing slippers amd seemed very much at ease. She saw her dress hanging on the side of the screen. What was he thinking? She did not answer him and merely closed her eyes leaning backwards at the head of the bed.

He took the cup from her hand putting it aside and she felt his fingers play with her palm. The sensuality of his touch was unfamiliar and exciting. Keeping her eyes closed reveled in his touch. Thoughts of Tara came circulating in her mind. She was to be home the next day, and in a few days she will just have to start working in the fields again. What on earth will she do if she keeps feeling so poorly?

"What are you thinking of Scarlett? Are you at unease with…"

"Oh, it's not that. In fact don't stop" She blushed and moved her eyes aside to avoid his, "I was thinking of Tara. Of what to do when I'm home."

"I hope you are not planning on field work, my dear, it would be foolish at your state."

She interrupted him irritably, "We no longer have three hundred slaves, and the little we do is the least to be done if I am planning on paying you back or even of not, even if all I want is surviving."

" I was meaning to talk with you of the matter later, but since you opened it we might as well talk of it now."

Again, she interjected in his words "Rhett, I'm giving you back the money, I don't know when, but I am, and we need to keep going."

"Are you always this impetuous? Keep quiet for once" he sounded amused but the wording hushed her - "I didn't think otherwise about the money. I know you well enough. But I was planning on offering you an extra loan."

"How will I ever be able to return an extra loan?"

The scolding look he gave her silenced her and he resumed -

"It's highly impractical to have a business plan based on your own manual work. You need a starting point, and you have to think of something innovative. I'm not sure how practical it is to keep on growing cotton. However, if you decide to keep this line, you have to think of ways to modernize the whole process, to make it profitable. We don't want you thinking of matrimony under similar circumstances again, do we? "

Her eyes were bright and her head was thinking fast. He was right. She needed a business plan. She couldn't go on living like this. It was hopeless otherwise.

"Do try to avoid hatful remarks, you've been so nice so far. Go on; what do you think I should do?"

"Nice? I must be catching something."

"Go on Rhett, I'm listening"

Always impatient? Wash up and then eat." He was laughing "We'll talk about it all you want when you are fed."

"Well, help me up."

She stood beside the bed with her chemise, realizing her clad state, but being preoccupied with the thoughts of the possibilities ahead, she surprised him when telling him "Monsieur Effronté, won't you please turn your head?"

She rid herself of the chemise and sank happily in the warm water feeling that things couldn't have gone any better. The room was only partly lit. From her position she observed his features. He was her savior. She had told him so earlier that day and he half rejected her for it. Apart from relief and gratitude she felt admiration. He was no gentleman. He will happily conduct an affair with her, nevertheless he would help her become independent.

She was trying to get up from the tub when she realized once again she was dazed.

"Rhett?"

He looked at her –

"I'm feeling faint, could you ring for the maid?"

He jumped to his feet and wordlessly helped her into the wide towel. She was too faint to care, she was breathing hard when he placed her on the bed.

"What happened to you, Scarlett?"

"Dr. Mead said I am anemic for lack of nutrition and that I had a shock. Well he could say that again." She laughed sourly "Rhett, I've been to hell and back, apparently, and I'm not referring to the past two weeks or month. The Frank thing was just the final straw that knocked me down. But you refer to my medical state, don't you? I've been bleeding for days." She shrugged, but with a dry tone she added "Female bleeding, excessive. It stopped. With proper rest and nutrition I'll be fine, you needn't worry. You've been more than magnificent to me."

At that he turned his back to her -

"I left you."

"Yes, and for that if I recall correctly I rightfully slapped you and cursed you pretty harshly; hadn't I?" she was trying to ease him down, a second later she changed her mind and with honesty on her tone she added "And you'll leave again, won't you? So there is really no use in repenting for what you are."

She touched his shoulder making him turn around "You know why I chose the inn?"

He kept quiet.

"You'd never guess. I chose it because it's exciting. That's all. Yes, I didn't want to see Sue or Frank, but the main thing was the thought of being with you, of doing something improper, shameless perhaps but alive. I am surrounded by ghosts of the past and of the present, and the future is so foggy, it's one huge nightmare."

"You've changed." He was touching her face gently, as if learning her.

"It doesn't matter if you left or leave later. Those who hadn't left are solely those who hang on my neck." She turned her back to him and with some effort entered into her chemise again "Let's feast my lord" she laughed and he smiled at her, still caught in deep thought -

"So tonight I'll be your knight in shining armor."

She recalled Ashley coming up the road from his big tour resembling a knight in her eyes, for a minute she felt sorry he had chosen those words –

"You are far better than a knight, I think I'd rather have you as a sea captain, or perhaps a pirate"

"Would you? Well, I have some fascinating stories about my ancestors that may leave you quite startled. My grandfather Butler was an old pirate, though my pa preferred to address him as a sea Captain."

"How exciting!" She was thrilled "don't be so cocky though, my mother's ma had lovers so they say, and three husbands, no less! I believe we make quiet a pair."

"A pair? I thought you said earlier in the day that you didn't want a lover."

She blushed at his insinuation but retorted "You sure have the tact of a goat, saying something like this to a half-naked girl." They both laughed "Get me my shawl Rhett and see if I can eat here."

"I'll help you dress, you need the fresh air, it will help your sleep."

And indeed he helped her, buttoning the endless line in her back. She turned to him smiling and playfully asked while marking her dimples and batting her eyelashes-

"How do I look?" She knew she was pale with dark circles under her eyes, in fact she had invited a barb for sure, but his answer was a silent look she did not comprehend and a soft kiss on her forehead.

The veranda was silent. It was late autumn and one couldn't hear even crickets. A soft scent of magnolias surrounded the veranda and she inhaled it thankfully. They conversed of the possibilities in mechanizing the agricultural processes in the plantation. Rhett was very informative and elaborated on possible entrepreneurs he had met who made their fortune through such ways. She had learned that there were periodical exhibitions with all the recent innovations she could go to during the beginning of winter, so as to be ready with all the relevant machinery by spring. Her mind kept processing the figures and it dawned on her that she could get lease over the machinery with her neighbors, or become a significant producer in a faltering economy. She shared the idea with him and was happy to see that he was not belittling her for initiating possibilities.

"You may become a shrewd business-woman if you follow your instincts" he said watching her again with a gaze that puzzled her, "and you'll be able to repay my investment with interest in two years' time at the most."

It was nearly ten in the evening when he insisted she took some rest. Reluctantly she complied. She was thrilled at the new prospects he had laid in front of her, and for the first time she actually believed that her future was promising something better then endurance. At the room she looked up at the tall man sitting beside her on the edge of the bed. He noticed -

"Are you tired, Scarlett?"

"Why? Aren't you? I don't suspect there is much to do out here at this time of night, but…" he didn't let her finish, his hands were circling her form and he was kissing her, first gently and gradually passionately till she had no breath left, he traveled her body with his hands and his tongue was probing her mouth. She answered him with similar strokes and with kisses of her own.

His hands were unfastening the ties and buttons of her dress and she helped him with open eyes and fast breathing. When she was left with nothing but her chemise it was she who lowered it inviting him to explore her breasts with his hands and mouth holding his head with her hands moaning at his touch.

All the while he was fully dressed, but when she tried to remove his shirt he stopped her, holding her close to his chest, stroking her back slowly, with his low voice he whispered "There is only so much that a man can hold himself."

She was baffled – didn't he want her. He sensed her confusion –

"While there is nothing more that I want, I'd rather wait till you are of better health and senses."

"Senses?"

"Let's just say that I want to make sure that it is me you want and not your gratitude working."

"Oh, you are a cad!" she was mad at him and embarrassed to her bones.

"For the first decent behavior I've had with a woman?" he laughed shortly and wouldn't let her pull away, he was kissing her again causing her to melt all over "now, that's more like it" he smiled "don't be mad if I want you to be sure before we go further. I love you. However, as you said earlier, I will probably leave at some point in the future and I want to be sure you are in good terms with this relationship."

He was being candid, but her ire rose – who was he to think that he could just walk away on her again. Cease wanting her. 'Well, we'll just see about that' she thought with the manner her father had always thought – she was invincible.

She kept quiet as he stood and prepared to sleep. She rearranged her chemise and lay back with eyes closed. When he entered the bed she did nothing to draw him near, but it was his arm that took her to his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! Please keep R &R and share your ideas!  
**  
She was walking through a farmer's market in a town Rhett had brought her to. Rhett had suggested they brought some supplies back to Tara. He had gone to buy food and extra seeds, while she strolled down the textile section of the market.

She heard a familiar voice at her back and saw two men–

"If it isn't Tony Fontain! My Tony, I didn't know you were back from the war."

Scarlett smiled brightly at her old childhood friend and neighbor. The man was obviously surprised to see her nevertheless he embraced her and smiled –

"Katie Scarlett, you are always a sight for sour eyes!"

She laughed merrily at him – "Don't you go on and try breaking my poor country-girl heart, Tony! Why you were home and never called on your old friend!"

His face turned grave – "Katie Scarlett, I am just returning. In fact, you saw me before my family."

She smiled at him reassuringly – "Mimosa is perfectly fine, and so is Alex. You have nothing to fear. Only yours, Tara , the Calvert's and the Tarleton's places had not been burned to the ground. We were lucky."

His eyes looked afar – "You reckon?"

She looked at him quizzically "Sure Tony! Our homes still stand put. Mine was nearly burned down twice, and lately nearly confiscated due to taxes that damn Yankee Wilkerson brought on us, but..." She saw his friend was standing afar, "Won't you introduce me to your friend?"

"Oliver Stevenson, we were soldiers in the same regiment. Oliver is contemplating where to head, now that the war is over. West or perhaps Mexico and..."

She looked at him and realized the meaning of his faraway look.

"You'd leave?"

He did not answer her question and kept looking afar - "How is that son of yours?"

"Well, Wade is nearly five. I have to figure out how to tutor him, Melly just left Tara to Atlanta."

Tony started laughing – "Oli, Katie Scarlett was never much of a learner, but the best horsewoman in the county."

Scarlett joined him on his laughter "Well, for the sake of his father's memory I should think of something. His pa went to Harvard, you know."

"Oliver too went to some fancy Yankee university. Just you and me in the illiterate section."

Rhett had just arrived at the scene and was watching Scarlett talk with the two man from aside. It took her some time to notice him. She raised her eyes, but without much hesitation she gestured toward him –

"Tony, this is Captain Butler, mine and Melanie's friend. He's helping me here today with the supplies."

Tony looked at Rhett suspiciously and Rhett answered him with a bland look – "Where's your father, Katie Scarlett?"

"Tony, too much happened. Pa isn't well. Ma died, and he hadn't been himself ever since."

"I remember your friend" he said, ignoring Rhett "He was at the Wilkes's last barbeque." Turning to Rhett he added "You were right though, weren't you?"

"I was. Though it took much longer then I gave us credit for." Rhett answered not lowering his gaze.

"Us?" Tony started moving toward him ominously as Scarlett grabbed his hand -

"Tony don't you dare! Rhett was a blockade runner and then fought from the battle of Atlanta till the end."

Rhett smiled gently at her signaling for her to stop sharing that information, but Tony's eyes widened "So, you joined in when you must have known that there was no hope left."

"Oh, we had hope, till the very end. That's how foolish our Southerner's pride makes us."

At that moment the three men seemed to share something sad she didn't comprehend.

"Scarlett, we should go on and see if we can find you a foreman for Tara"

Tony blinked and offered quickly "Maybe you can take Oliver. He is looking for some sort of work."

"Weren't you going to go west?" she asked

"Well, not immediately. It's a thought." offered Oliver. Oliver had a gentle complexion one could almost mistake him for a boy.

"He can definitely tutor Wade for you as well, unlike me or Alex, for that matter" said Tony.

"Scarlett, go on and choose your cloth for the winter, and I'll talk to these gentlemen and see if it's what you were thinking of."

Tony was looking at Rhett again suspiciously, even more when he saw Scarlett leaving the matter to Rhett, but he refrained from questioning the authoritative manner Rhett was acting in.

"Scarlett would need someone to handle the field workers" he explained "She will focus herself in management and development. Most of the cotton mills were destroyed along with textile mills. She is planning on developing first a cotton mill and producing a significant crop this year already."

Oliver did not seem keen on the work, nevertheless he demonstrated seriousness, knowledge and capability. At some point Tony left them to talk.

Rhett concluded with Oliver that his wages will be given only after the first crop had been sold and paid for. He shall be residing outside the main house in the area of the former mill.

Her fingers were stroking a soft light blue colored cloth when she felt a hand touching her shoulder. Tony was smiling at her –

"I'll bring Oliver to Tara in a day or so, and come calling on you for tea."

"That captain of yours is mighty possessive, Katie Scarlett, how long have you been friends?" asked Tony lightly, yet with a candid interest.

"A year after Charlie died I met him in a bazar. Melly gave her wedding ring for the cause and he bought it back for her."

"Odd. He doesn't strike me as the philanthropic fellow."

"You can say that again" she laughed "I danced with him in my mourning weeds that evening."

Tony roared laughing. They were looking at each other and Scarlett felt that for once she had met a fragment of her past that was not as damaged or torn as all the rest.

His eyes softened at her and appreciatively "Thank Heaven for its little favors. At least you haven't changed in this God awful war. Give me a kiss Katie Scarlett, you can't imagine how happy I am to have met you out here."

She hugged him with closed eyes. She was feeling exactly the same way. "Visit me, Tony, and tell me only happy stories when you come."

"You got yourself a deal."

As they turned she noticed Rhett and Oliver looking at them with observing eyes, she shrugged dismissively and for a second she wondered why Tony seemed embarrassed. Ignoring the discomfort of all three men she smiled at Tony again –

"Come next week, this week I shall still be confined

A while later she looked at the rather crowded wagon with all the sacks they had piled behind and she inhaled deeply – Tara was going to have a future again. She was feeling his presence beside her even with her back to him. She felt the swell of her lips and the burning marks on her covered décolletage from the morning, the memory made her smile.

"Was he one of your beaus?" Rhett asked

"God No!" she burst into a fit of laughter. "Haven't you heard how he calls me?"

"Katie Scarlett?"

"Only Tony and my father ever called me by that name. Well, also my uncles on Pa's side. Tony was always getting in and out of fights. That's what made us such good friends." The memories flooded her being –

"He was the one who asked me if I knew what I was doing when my engagement was announced. He was also the one who went and scared everyone on my account, whenever I cried or asked him to."

"You needed help? I don't believe you."

"Just because you abandoned me on the road, thinking I could handle any Yankee I met doesn't mean everyone else thought so too."

"Don't get into that again, it's not fair. So am I to worry he'll come to scare me away too?"

"Perhaps"

He helped her up to the wagon embracing her carelessly placing a kiss on her lips.

"Rhett, someone might see" she was looking around to see if Tony was still around.

"Come, we still have a few hours we can act the Mr. and Mrs. Effronté, your friend has gone as soon as you kissed him good-bye, Madam."

They started riding again. Even more then the day before his proximity to her now was causing every nerve in her body to dance. She was half dazed from the strain of being on her feet so long in the market, but she was ecstatic. He had woken her early in the morning with his hands shamelessly caressing her breasts under her chemise. She felt as though she was tied down by invisible threads. She didn't move, but her body spoke for her, leaving words unnecessary. His tongue was long as soft, a contrast to his stinging dark face. She felt tension and laxation building, at the same time in the lower part of her body as he came to explore her entire décolletage, raising her chemise above her head. All the while he was dressed laying half body above the blanket exposing her upper part to his stokes and kisses. "You're beautiful" he kept murmuring.

Her eyes were closed and the picture formed lively in her head as the wagon tossed from side to side.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked waking her from her daydreaming as the wagon started jumping on the road. They had taken a different rout that day. All around them were neglected cotton slots and some fallow fields. She sighed and opened her eyes widely at him.

"I'm fine"

He caressed her back.

At mid noon he made another stop in a small grove. He lay himself beside her down on the small blanket they had spread his eyes were closed and she was studying his features. She could never tire from this, she thought. How different he was from any other man, unpredictable and so manly.

His eyes opened and he caught her watching him and smiled at her – "Are you brave enough to tell me what you see?"

She raised her eyes trying to avoid the blush that started inching up her face, oh, he knew exactly how to extract things out of her. Should she tell him she saw a rogue? Instead of speaking she lowered her face to his and laid herself by him in complete silence.

She felt him harden against her – "Are you sorry, that is, of what…"

She rolled to her side facing him, smiling, her mouth slightly open. That was all it took for him to lose his reserve. Once again he was half on top of her kissing her with fervor. In the morning she hardly responded but now she was rolling on top of him kissing him kisses of her own, stroking the small of his back with her hands, moaning against his mouth, tasting the salty taste of his skin with her own lips. His face unshaved looked darker than ever, and the warmth radiating from his big form made her feel as though she was melting within his hands. At some point he became less gentle and his lips started burning on her chest once again. She laughed.

"You looked so lovely this morning when you woke" he looked at her radiating warmth.

"You left enough marks, Rhett, do be careful, I won't be able to let Mammy see me if I get blue marks from you."

"Prepare to wash on your own, or use that simple minded girl, my dear" he murmured back at her.

But despite the freedom she gave him during those moments he kept himself restrained. He was all focused on her lips, body, and reactions. As if studying her. And it kept her on her toes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, I am so so so enjoying this. A bit of steaminess down there…**

He had left for Atlanta that morning after ten days in which he made sure she was mostly confined to her mother's study during the days, and resting as the doctor initially recommended.

She was walking down the main street of Jonesboro trying to blink back her tears and avoid the knot in her stomach that started aching as soon as he told her the night before that he was going to leave for a month or so to handle some business of his up north. He promised that upon his return he'll let her know and arrange for her to come with him to a machinery exhibition in Pittsburg.

Ten days were enough for him to help her reorganize the plantation to full reconstruction. As she was walking down the street workers were rebuilding the cotton mill according to a modern scheme of an engineer from Nassau, and field hand were ploughing the fields while rearranging the watering infrastructure. She had hired more than fifty new workers. The fields were managed by Will Benteen and the operation as a whole with the help of Oliver Stevenson who was found as more than a capable manager. He was the one to select the workers, close the financial details, prepare contracts to the last detail and even handle the royalties she had to send the engineer.

Rhett convinced her to take his money by offering to be an equal partner to all profits in the coming three seasons.

"And if there is no profit?" she asked.

"Well, then the investment goes down, but you owe me nothing."

At her frown he smiled and said "Scarlett, I'm sure it'll repay and more. You have fine instincts and a mind for figures."

She almost forced his hand to receive a contract on the matter, signed by herself and Careen.

As that was settled between them she felt rather awkward to engage in personal conversations with him, but this reluctance left her after less than a day having been teased to death till she regained the merriment that characterized her those days.

She had even taken back to the neglected piano that stood as if ashamed on the side of the study. It was late in the morning when Mammy dropped a jar of ice tea having heard a tune come from the late mistress of Tara study. That evening he sang with her, with his baritone voice.

And fun they did have indeed. He would tell her stories; make her laugh, sing and hope. His kisses would make her feel warm and dazed. The touch of his hands would make fly. Ever since the second night in Tara she would sneak to his room after the house was quiet and dark and join him wordlessly till some time before dawn. It was odd. She wasn't used to sleeping with a man. She had had a husband so long ago and for such a short time that no impression had been left on her, for that matter, let alone a positive one. When Charles left to the war she was relieved to have her room back for herself, her bed, her surroundings. However, the one night she had passed by herself after coming home was enough. After that night if not before she realized she had grown addicted to his embrace. One evening she ran late due to a problem in the servant section. When she arrived at his room she found him asleep. For long minutes she simply observed his sleeping form with awe. His shoulders were wide and his skin dark. Sleepiness had caused him to look soft around the forehead and his closed eyes. She wondered if she should leave, but knowing she did not want to she entered his bed. As the mattress moved she found her way into his arms. In the middle of that night she was woken finding his lips on her breasts, no longer gentle as they had been so far. His hands were following each and every curve of her body and his lips came along with them. She knew he wanted her badly that night and yet he withdrew at some point, leaving her to tremble with want and despair.

Standing on the station with him he teased her to be careful or she might fall in love with him, and then, God help them.

"Why? You said you loved me, did you not?"

"That's too bad for me, but if you follow my way we are doomed to never have any fun whatsoever" he laughed, with that and a kiss on her hand he climbed the train, waving at her as the train started moving, taking a piece of her heart away.

And now he was gone. The thought of not being with him for five weeks was devastating. "I won't think about it now. If I do, I'll go crazy" she was murmuring, as the tears finally broke and made paths in her cheeks, she was almost chanting that she wouldn't think of it when she heard a call from the side of the street – "Katie Scarlett"

Without turning she called back and kept walking "Tony Fontaine, you rascal of a man, you were supposed to come calling on me ages ago!"

In a minute he was next to her laughing "I know you've had more than enough on your hands till your captain left"

"He is not my captain, Tony, he is my friend, just like you"

His brows rose "Well, maybe not like you, we never danced together, did we?"

"I never danced, period" he chuckled, "Well, I just hope you know what you're doing, love."

She stopped and gave him a piercing look, was she that obvious to him? He lowered his eyes and in a low voice he started talking –

"You ever wondered why I never danced nor courted? No, you never dwell on other people's business. But most people aren't like you. Could you believe that half the county thought I had a widow lover for two years, before the war."

"You didn't!" her eyes were widely torn.

"You're right, but the rumor was there just the same. It suited me for my reasons, and the relevant lady was on good terms with the matter, being the lover of one of our prominent married neighbors. All I'm saying is that you'll have to be careful. As long as your pa and Careen are with you, you can manage it, if he doesn't stay too long, or seen too often in your presence. You have a son to think of." She was confused. Was she that vulnerable? She knew it was true. Had anyone known of her night with him? As if reading her thoughts he continued,

"Katie Scarlett, no one knows that we met where we did, and I rather we kept it that way." His gaze was distant "I will come calling on you weekly, on proper times, so another rumor is formed. As far as anyone is concerned I am your dedicated beau and admirer, but alas you won't return my feelings so I am doomed to court you till eternity or till that captain of yours puts a ring on you lovely finger. Whichever happen earlier."

They were walking down the street, and once again she stopped him – "Why?"

He looked at her with half a smile "Katie Scarlett, you need this favor, more than you realize my dear."

She gave up pretense and wiped her tears, "Well, if you want anyone to buy this act, stop calling me Katie like Pa. Scarlett it is, hold my hand, look dazed when I smile at you, yes, this is more like it." They were both amused "Tony, and don't you forget flowers and chocolate bonbons. Not every time, but occasionally. Make a fuss at the store over the bonbons. And every time you leave Tara, try and look distressed for half a day or so."

He roared laughing. Pacing together lightly he added "Half a day? God help me, well raise that chin of yours, Kat.. er- Scarlett, no need to show your sorrows in public."

She wanted to dispute his observation but she knew she couldn't. Instead she raised her shoulders and with a fake smile she took his arm lightly. He was way shorter than Rhett, almost at her height, but he was firmly built and possessed the same rogue look she knew she'd miss terribly. He was right. She wasn't going to ask him what his reasons were, or why he hadn't courted her or any other girl she knew. For a moment she thought if he had had a married lover of his own, and as soon as the thought came she dismissed it, it wasn't any of her business and she was merely grateful for his concern.

****SAVED****


	7. Chapter 7

**My son is sick and in bed, so I had this weekend more time than the usual to write. Some M stuff below. Extremely explicit for my own writing. A first try… Thank you so much for all the reviews! They are very encouraging.**

Three weeks he'd been gone. True to his word Tony came twice a week, sometimes bringing Alex with him. She entertained them in the parlor making Careen stay with her all the while, for propriety, she explained. Dark circles were forming under her eyes.  
The plantation was thriving. Even her father seemed to be out of his usual detached self as he saw the fields cleaned and prepared for sowing. She was proud, busy, and yet… Lord how she missed him! It was as if her lunges forgot how to breathe.

Than a telegram came.

 _I will be arriving at Atlanta for one night - the 7th of this month - staying at The National room 348.  
Rhett_

She was reading the same note time and time again. What was she supposed to do? How? At the end she decided to go for two nights on pretense of visiting Sue and Melly. She took Wade with her and left him for the night with Melly, letting her know she  
would be running late on her social calls, and perhaps staying with her sister for the night. She stayed until after nine with Suellen and Frank causing him to move with unease every time she spoke. When she insisted on walking herself back home none  
of them argued. She was amused. She knew Frank would rather die than find himself alone with her. Under the darkness she arrived at the back entrance of the hotel and reached the room. She knocked lightly on the door and opened it to find ahalf  
dozing Rhett on the sofa.

"By now, I thought you wouldn't come" he yawned.

She was covered with a long black woolen cloak. It was the beginning of winter and it was frosty. Her nose and eyes were red from the windy walk.

"Melly thinks I'm with Sue, and Sue thinks I walked over to Melly's. I'll have to leave before dawn, and for sake of pretense I shall have to stay tomorrow as well in Atlanta, at least till late afternoon."

He looked at her amused "Quite a joggler, you've become."

"Well, what should I have said? I am going to sleep with Rhett in a Hotel?"

"I thought you'd come for an afternoon tea, that's all" he smiled innocently.

"If you don't want me to hit you stop lying, and don't you dare try to make me feel awkward. You had this all planned, after being gone for three weeks you knew I'd come."

His eyes softened "So, you've missed me?"

She was finally out of her cloak and was trying to warm her hands. He rose from his sit and took her palms in his serving each finger to his mouth, breathing them and kissing each finger slowly.

The familiarity she had felt with his presence while in Tara was missing. She was as nervous as a young girl with her first beau. It's worse than being in love, she thought, or was it that? She had never felt this want or even despair for a man in her  
life. Yes, she dreamed of Ashley at a time, but never to the extent of waking at night and wishing he was there so she could simply smell his special scent or touch the velvet hair on his chest and arms. The mere thought of him that way was appalling.

Closing her eyes she drew herself to him, leaning her head to his chest -

"I came, haven't I?" she answered in a low voice.

She wasn't going to share with him how she woke each night craving for his embrace, how she looked back time and time again, expecting to see him to no avail. She had come. That was more than enough, she raised herself on her toes and placed a kiss on  
his lips.

"Come, I'll pour you a drink, you're half frozen"

For the first time in her life she actually drank proper brandy. She knew the taste of champagne and even the horrible whiskey her father held under the table, but she was never ready to the sweetness of the French brandy he gave her.

"Here, hold the cup from underneath to warm the beverage", he smiled. She followed his example. The drink sent shots of warmth to her cheeks and hands after a short while. To her surprise they were actually talking. He had brought her brochures regarding  
modern ways of fertilizing lands and organizing water systems. She dived into the charts and explanations, forgetting the self-awareness that made her feel so awkward. Her eyes were bright with passion –

"So you really think we could implement thismethod in Tara?"

"Not we, my dear, you. I'm a silent investor. You'll need to attract your neighbors to invest in a power system, if you want the full scale watering system but even if they don't you can implement the smaller model near the river."

She was excited at the thought of reducing her dependency in human labor and with an unfamiliar pang she decided to ignore his remark about her being on her own.

"You should wait though, till after the exhibition in Pittsburg. You still have enough time until summer to decide on that matter and be ready ahead of yourself. You should also think in terms of maintenance costs. Some of these ideas require qualified  
hands I doubt you'll find in the area."

She could interest students from Georgia University Engineering faculty in some way, she thought. She shared some of her own ideas including the latter and she saw keen interest and admiration on his part.

He filled her glass time and time again. She loved the haziness the drink gave her, not to mention the melting effect on her reserve. Time passed and before long it was past11 p.m. Though she'd been traveling most of the day and awake fromas  
early as dawn she did not feel tired, but she saw the dark lines under his eyes and without much thought she brushed it with her thumbs –

"I'm forgetting myself. You must be tired after a day of traveling. How long will you be gone this time?" the last words were uttered with a thin voice.

He smiled at her "Will you miss me?"

Without much thought she threw her guard off the window – "You know I will, don't you? Where will you be?"

"Where would you like me to be?" he answered teasing.

To his vast amazement she smiled at him carelessly and with a shot of courage that the brandy gave her she answered "Inside me."

At the sound of her own words she blushed but did not lower her gaze. His hand reached her face holding most of it with one palm and gazing at her – "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

He kept to his sit. She started unbuttoning her gown, when it came to her waist she rose and turned her back to him till the gown dropped to the floor. She felt his hands untying her bodice and corset. She leaned down and took off one stocking after the  
other. With her back still turned to him she took her chemise off dropping it carelessly. She turned to face him. She was standing in front of him with nothing. It was odd standing bare in front of him. Only her hair was still cast in a net. She realized  
and when her hands went up to her head, half embarrassed he stopped her with bright eyes -

"Allow me"

He freed her hair and raised her in his arms to place her on the bed. Her eyes were fixed on his and despite the fact that deep inside she was trembling and her mind was screaming with indignation at her behavior her lips curved at him slightly. She had  
been dreaming of this during this past month and so. Ever since the night they had shared in the inn she wondered what it would be like to be with him the way he had made clear that he wanted her. Without turning his gaze from her he began undressing.  
She watched him silently without a trace of shame as he unclothed himself in front of her eyes. She wondered how it would feel to indeed have him inside her since his manhood was impressive in its size. That was the only moment in which she felt herself  
shrinking with some fear.

But then her fear evaporated. He was next to her kissing her with his soft tongue and she was answering his kisses. His head was following the line of her breasts to her stomach, tasting her skin, biting her nipples and sucking them gently. Her body was  
aroused as it had been before at his hands and the timidity that she felt was no longer there. No, she was caressing his back, stroking him with her nails and whispering his name. His hands were everywhere. As his mouth explored the place between  
her legs she had her first full release. After that he lay next to her, holding her to his body. To her amazement she was not embarrassed. She had been to hell and back and the man beside her knew her inside out and wanted her despite it all, perhaps  
because of it. She felt as though he had given her wings to soar through the skies. She leaned towards him and with a smile she whispered – "So that's why you said it would be fun?"

He wasn't expecting her to act so naturally regarding the pleasure he had given her but smiling he half asked half stated "I gather you are not complaining".

She leaned on top of him and kissed him shamelessly caressing his cheeks with both her palms. "Make love to me, Rhett" she whispered

He rolled her over and once again stroked her naked body. When he felt her ready for him he paused, and looking at her strangely he asked with a thick voice "Are you sure, my dear?"

She tried to answer him by pulling her on top of her, but he wouldn't comply – "Never make a lady beg, Rhett, even if you don't take me for one"

She could not figure the look in his eyes after her final words, but he entered her slowly causing her senses to melt completely. He had every intention of doing it slowly but something in him snapped when he felt himself inside her, losing all self-control  
he thrust himself inside her again, and again and again, until he had reached his peak with a loud groan.

He rose from the bed easily and surprised her when he mopped her with a wet towel. He gathered her to his arms and sleep claimed her.

A while later he woke her by entering her body again, this time his love making was slower and brought her to a peak she had never imagined to exist. She knew he was to go the following day. She knew that even when he returned he wasn't hers to hold.  
He had been honest about that from the start. Tears flooded her eyes as she found herself thinking that even if it will be this one night alone, it will have been worth it.

"Are you all right?" concern was in his voice as he sensed her tears.

"Sh… don't stop making love to me"

He was sleeping when she left his room before dawn. She placed a kiss on his forehead and a note by the cloths she had folded for him – _I love you. S._


	8. Chapter 8

**Kat Gumper and Heresvivi thanks for the comments. I PMed the comments, but basically for those who think it takes more than this amount of time to get down to business (…) I disagree. Rhett is supposed to have a way with women, isn't he? Well, I Couldn't stay away from the comp. An afternoon product… Hope there aren't too many typos.**

"Six dollars? The Indians sell this amount of cotton for 6 dollars? Why we wouldn't meet our initial expenses at less than 8 dollars and 30 cents!" Scarlett was exasperated from the matter. She'd been learning the figures the past few weeks 'I will just have to lower the costs of production somehow' she thought.

With an initial investment in shovels, hoes, cultivators, harrows, bull tongue plows, rollers to separate seeds from long staple sea-island cotton and cotton-gin she was doing nearly anything in her power to mechanize the process of cotton growth. All the risk lay on her, and even if it was Rhett's money she planned on proving herself a good investment. She had given her neighbors lease over the machinery she had bought against forty percent of their crop. In other counties the revenue was between thirty and fifty percent. Knowing that she set her price at the average and refused to raise it when some of her old friends tried to act gentlemanly with her. However, she wouldn't give it for free either. The only exception were the Fontaines and Mrs. Tarleton.

The chance came soon enough in the form of hiring convicts. Oliver and Will stated their reservations from the matter but strong-headed as she was and seeing the numbers as they were laid in front of her, she was determined to cut down her costs.

The rumor of her being the head of the family, getting into large scale investments and managing the entire process of the reconstruction gave wings. It had reached Atlanta and even her aunts at Savanah and Charleston. She had received worried letters with reproach from her aunts, asking for more money than she already sent them and reproaching her for disgracing herself and them along with her.

"Scarlett, are you sure there is no other way?" asked Careen timidly one afternoon when Tony had left after a particularly hot discussion. Tony did not mind the idea of convicts as workers, not even the fact that they were housed at the far part of the plantation near the new mill. His point was that it would ruin her reputation for good. She dismissed him infuriating him by saying that she knew he meant well, nevertheless since she never interfered with her neighbor's businesses she didn't care to allow them such privileges.

"Honey, the numbers are in front of us. We can ignore them or do what's necessary. Besides, it's hypocrisy. We had slaves, didn't we? Where's the great difference? At least we know that these people are incarcerated for a reason. It's not as if I'm not giving them more food than we had last winter. It's either we do that or we'll have to give up some of the land for lease. I don't want that."

Her jaw was clenched as she spoke. Both sisters were dressed with new gowns made of thick light blue color. Scarlett called it 'the uniform' since she made herself five identical dresses for her everyday outings. Careen rather liked the stern look of those cloths, and Scarlett more than willingly gave her sister two dresses. She had given Careen chores regarding the supplies and maintenance of the house and found that her sister seemed less distracted and sad when she had enough in her hands.

She was going to go to Pittsburg the next week. Rhett had returned the week before but he only came for two days leaving her more edgy then when in his absence.

Most of his visit was dedicated to going through the books and examining the contracts she had made regarding the rental of her equipment. His manner with her was reserved as if trying to keep her at arm's length.

Being too self-centered she did not bother connecting the fact that Rhett had seen Tony in Tara as soon as he had arrived and on the next afternoon as well and heard him calling her 'Scarlett' more than once. To her surprise Rhett made no move to kiss her when they were alone and ignored the radiant smile she gave him. She finally concluded that her declaration of love had put him off. Her heart was heavy with grief at the thought that this was it. She longed for him during his absence so, but she decided to conceal her distress. The afternoon after he left she found herself crying in Tony's shoulder as if her heart was about to burst from agony. She did not explain why, nor did he ask

"Scarlett" Careen applied to her waking her from her thoughts "Will you take me with you next week?"

"God's nightgown! Why on earth would you like to come? It's a professional exhibition."

"Well, I want to go to Charleston. But… Well, I'd rather no one knew."

"Oh?"

Careen closed her eyes "Scarlett, I wish to join the convent and I just want to examine it before I make up my mind."

Scarlett was left speechless. At that moment she remembered whispers of her aunt's regarding her mother's intention on retrieving to that same convent. "Ma wanted to go there, that is before she married Pa" she whispered.

Careen shut her eyes resigning "Will you?"

Scarlett looked at her sister and she saw a ghost of the sweet girl she once knew. She wanted to shake her and force her to live. Then again, who was she to judge? The past few months had left her confused and more sensitive than she cared to admit. She was trying to withhold that sensibility the past few days especially.

"If that is your wish. I shall tell everyone that you are chaperoning me to the exhibition, and we shall meet again in a week in Augusta to get back here together."

"You'll go on your own?"

"And so will you." After a pause she added "A friend once asked me if I knew what I was doing when I didn't. Well, he had asked it twice, and I doubt if I ever did. Do make sure that this is your wish. If it is, I won't stand in your way."

"And Pa?"

"I'll take care of him, Baby. Just make sure that this is what you really want."

The following morning she went to the post office to send a telegram –

 _I shall be riding on my own to Pittsburg from Augusta. Monday. Noon.  
Scarlett._

Will he come? He was so cold to her those two days? Well, if he decided to back down on her, she'll just have to deal with it, wouldn't she?

But he came. Wordlessly he took her arm at the depot. To her surprise, none of his reserve was there. He was as vivacious as a can be. He had rented a private compartment for them and excitedly he took her small suitcase inside.

"What joggling have you made this time? I see that even that simpleton is not with you."

"Don't ask, and I won't lie." She wasn't going to share Careen's secret with him. It was for her to decide with whom to share it. Yet, she smiled to soften the harshness of her words.

He examined her. "You're changing"

She sighed "Are you planning on preaching to me regarding the convicts?"

"Lord, no. I think it was a brilliant idea, as long as you keep them fed and housed properly, there is nothing wrong with taking an opportunity once you see it."

She was still too pale, but she was less thin than a few months before when she had come to the jail.

"I am trying to lower the costs of production. The cotton from India and Egypt is much cheaper than ours."

"I'll help you get fair prices in shipping. That should cut down at least 20% of the cost, if England is your aim."

"Well, yes, and some of it for local production. If we have enough gains, I want to open a textile mill by next winter. These mills can be operated by women and there are plenty of women seeking a job these days. I don't want all our eggs in one basket."

He smiled at her appreciatively "Our?"

"Well, you are my partner, even if a silent one. And I'm glad you don't disapprove the convict workers. Will, Oliver and Tony gave me hell on that issue."

"Speaking of partnerships, how's your new partner?"

"Who?"

"So, he is not a business partner, and I noticed he wasn't on the list of leases, but I reckon that he is some sort of partner if he comes twice a week to visit you, has grown to stop calling you Katie and has an opinion on your business ways."

"Tony?"

"Don't pull that dense act with me, Scarlett. As you've been so kind to offer, I won't ask if your answers are lies, but humor me. Were you planning a short interlude from your proper beau with me this week? Or is he entertaining you physically as well?"

From an understanding that grasped her she went into fury -

"Tony is my friend, not that you'll know the meaning of the word you vile man."

He kept looking at her with a dark gaze, and she burst

"There is nothing between me and Tony. In fact, Tony knows of us, though I'm not sure what exactly this 'us' is, and he is visiting me and calling me Scarlett, even bringing me damn bonbons to keep your visits from public scrutiny."

She moved from him and stared blankly at the window. She didn't bother blink back her tears. Had he thought her that cheap? Had her note meant nothing to him?

"Why do you need this charade? And why is he offering it to you?"

"Rhett, you're not going to marry me. You've made that clear. I have a son, a family, a life that I will have to live on my own. Tony knows that and he offered this charade to help me."

"I'm an idiot" he offered after a long silence.

"I won't disagree"

His hand took hers and for the first time in weeks she felt, once again her lunges breathing freely. She was lost, and she knew it. She pressed her hand to his silently.

"Are you mad with me?"

"Not really. I was sad, that's all."

He took her in his arms and kissed her a long passionate kiss, looking to her eyes he smiled "I missed you."

She almost differed his statement but being used to the art of seduction she flattered her eyelashes at him smiling "we have a week till I have to take the train from Augusta to Jonesboro, what have you in store for us?"

"First, we have until tomorrow morning to enjoy this compartment. After that we'll have two days in Pittsburg, two more in New York and the rest is up to you. I want you to meet and make some valuable financial connections. After that you can take your pick. We could visit Nassau or Philadelphia, or stay in New York."

She was excited. A whole week in which she did not have to manage the workers, take care of her family or make plans for the future. When had she been so carefree? She could not remember. It seemed ages ago. And boy, did she plan to enjoy it.

She turned to him with an excited smile "Could we dance, Rhett? It's been so long" he laughed and held her closer to him –

"Whatever you like, my dear."

And indeed the following days were bliss. He'd been kind and attentive. He introduced her as the widow of a late business partner both in New York and Pittsburg. Their hotel was outside the conference area so he rent one room under the name of the Effronte' couple, making her giggle as he elegantly spoke in French to the clerk at the lobby. He had even bought her a dress for a dance. She danced till dawn at the second night in New York, under the influence of champagne becoming loose and too talkative at the end of that evening.

"So, the all-mighty Captain Butler and his lover are to enjoy four more nights of sin" she pronounced loudly as they were climbing the stairs to their room.

He tried to disguise a chuckle but the meaning of her words sank –

"Is that what it is? Sin?"

"What else would it be if it makes one feel so good?"

"Are you sinful, my love?"

"I'm sinful, and I'll burn in Hell, eventually. But I'm not your love."

She was smiling and climbing the stairs with difficulty being as unsteady as she was.

"You are not?"

"No. You are _my_ love, but you don't love me Rhett. Don't bother saying otherwise. You want me, you take pleasure with me, and you care for me. I dare say you are sweet to me. But you don't love me. You don't crave for me the way I crave for you. And you won't risk anything for this love of yours. You got jealous with Tony and you didn't even bother to fight for me. You are sweet on me, that's all."

Her words touched him, but she did not notice, for she was drunk and tired and frustrated from the corset that was too tight after a seven course meal and too much to drink. Those days were too long. All the while she was being introduced, admired, conversed with and even negotiating. Yet, her mind was fixed on one person all the while, and on her constant want to be alone with him in the solitude of their chambers. They had made love to each other every night, time and time again, and she couldn't tire from it.

She entered the room, and in a manner so inconsistent with her condition she waved at him like a queen – "Undress me!"

He undressed her looking at her eyes all the while. When she was completely undressed she turned her back to him and climbed the bed. She cuddled inside the blankets, and to his great amazement she said goodnight and was soon fast asleep.

He was aroused all evening and her final behavior pulled him near his edge. He craved for her more than she gave him credit for. He would watch her negotiate with undisguised admiration she failed to see, and he worshiped her body every night. Nevertheless he felt there was a thread of sadness that had grown inside her ever since she broke down a few months before in Atlanta.

As he entered their bed he realized that indeed in few more nights they will once again return to a separate routine. As the thought came to him she snuggled to his body with closed eyes and murmured "I love you, Rhett Butler."

 **Do not interpret that I am pro convict work. Scarlett was, so I bring her as faithfully as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some M stuff below. Thanks for the encouragement. Please R &R! only two more to go.**

The winter had come and gone. In the passing year they had gone twice to Saratoga, a few times to Nassau and other cities to widen her business attachments. She'd take Careen each time as a chaperone to be left in Augusta for a week or so of seclusion in the convent. Both sisters kept quiet for each other. She had even allowed Careen to see her coming to his compartment. Careen was not surprised, but merely kissed her sister goodbye smiling. When they were back at Tara Careen addressed her –

"Is it for you the way it is for me?"

"What do you mean dear?"

"Do you run away to him so as to avoid reality?"

Scarlett was caught off guard at the straightness of the question and yet she was fast with the answer -

"No, Careen, HE is _reality_ for me. I hardly ever run from things. I suppose that he is the best part of reality, along with Wade beginning to smile again."

"Aren't you afraid you'll burn in Hell?"

Scarlett avoided her eyes when she quietly answered –

"If that's the price, so be it."

She had no doubt that it was indeed a price she might have to pay given that she believed in the lessons her mother had given her, as they were. But despite the shiver the question had given her that moment, she smiled and hugged her sister, kissing her forehead –

"You pray for me. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't avoid it. Besides, what's the use of thinking of it now?"

And she did not think of it most of the time. Life had its' strong grasp of work. By the following fall she was better off than before the war. Tara was thriving, and a source of help to her surrounding neighbors. The deals she had made with her neighbors turned lucrative for both sides. Her neighbors were well aware of other families losing their land to others with no machinery or manpower to work the fields. No one dared to hire convicts directly as she has, but they'd lease them from her.

She never quite followed Rhett's changing moods. She'd be as content as a child whenever they had the time to be together. She had even taken Wade with them a few times, more or less abandoning all pretenses. However, her content seemed to bother him, perhaps even annoy him.

***SAVED***

A week before she had wired him to meet her at Atlanta and come with her to Louisville Kentucky. She had gone there to buy some horses and thought he would like it. She was happy. She had grown so used to this routine of short intervals between the usual work of the plantation. She loved the visits to faraway cities where she wouldn't bother pretend they were married and she could dance and sleep with him as she pleased. She had given him a pair of golden cufflinks she had engraved with his initials as soon as she met him on the train. The gift caught him off guard. At a point it was as though she was completely satisfied with the situation as it was, and he wondered if it was because she did not really want him as her husband. He had almost felt used, as though the roles had changed between them.

Therefore, he was teasing her to death that morning. His face between her legs, his tongue and teeth working with great concentration on her delicate parts, while his thumbs kept pinching her nipples tormenting her to no end. She came to a peak time after time screaming an ear piercing scream till she thought that she'd lose her voice and mind completely. Whenever she'd try to gather him to her, he would not oblige, causing her tension to grow even more, laughing at her, or was it with her? After an hour like this he simply laid beside her, smoking his cigar, letting her gather her breath. She was puzzled, why had he not taken her? To her wonder, as much as he prided himself in being selfish regarding his own pleasures he took that morning to do something entirely different.

"Rhett –"

"Hmmf?"

"Didn't you want pleasure too? I mean, I saw you were, well, you know…"

She couldn't quite use the explicit wording without blushing, despite the fact that in the passing year she had come to ask for his favors and confess her pleasures to him. She had even grown used to walking stark naked in front of him, as she saw that it never left him indifferent. It gave her a sense of control that was very rare most of her time with him, for she felt as if she was on the receiving side most of the time.

She had come to a conclusion that he was like an intoxicating poison. She had seen soldiers become this way about morphine during the war. It scared her and fascinated her at the same time. In the back of her mind she kept hearing her mother's voice reproaching her. Even Melanie's worried eyes came to mind from time to time. But it was so good that she could cry sometimes when he thought she had fallen asleep.

He turned to her with his eyes bright with mischief – "Sure I was aroused. I am aroused most of the day, even in my sleep when I am next to you. I just had to make sure that it wasn't a one sided thing. Didn't you have fun?"

"Fun? Fiddle-dee-dee."

"No fun? I could swear I heard you enjoy yourself a time or maybe ten times, but who's counting?" His serious tone was a contrast to his eyes.

She decided to play along and with graveness on her tone "A religious experience cannot be referred to as fun, sir, even if it is pleasurable, mind you."

He softened and kissed her – "I've been told many things in bed, but this is a first. Religious?"

She abandoned her pose – "It feels heavenly. Lord, I miss you so much! It is supposed to send me to hell, so it is religious." She had frankness in her eyes, and he realized she wasn't fooling him.

"Scarlett, do you actually believe God will send you to the infirmary for doing this with me? What wrong have you done to anyone by this? Would it be better if you were married to a man you didn't love for the money you needed?"

She shrugged, "No one said one has to love their husbands. Obey, take care, yes. Love is not part of the matter, is it?"

"And yet you are here with me?"

"And I'll be with you for as long as it suits you and me" she completed his words causing his heart to shriek with the implication of her final words. "Perhaps I am not meant for Heaven. The thoughts that I have, Rhett…"

He looked at her sorrowful "What thoughts, Scarlett?"

She blushed.

"Tell me"

"Well, first, of the things that you do to me, then of you, your body, the way I feel when you are inside me." She shut her eyes and kept talking quietly, as if he were her priest in the confession. Though she was in his arms, she seemed away from him, in some manner or form. She surprised him when she opened her eyes widely at him. He was silent –

"I love you" she whispered and started caressing him with open eyes "I love you" she kept saying those three words between kisses as she started making love to him, in a form he had done numerous times with her. She felt as though she had to melt him. She was kissing his toes, her breasts brushing against the hair of his legs, with her back to him. All he could see was her long raven hair and the white figure of her back and behind. She came to lie on her side, kissing him back up his legs again, whispering his name and her love to him. "I love you", "You are my world" "You are my life", words he never dreamed he would hear coming from her or anyone, for that matter. Unlike the way he had done with her before, it was the whisper after whisper that made him shiver. For the first time he was no longer in control. Neither was she. He saw the tears in her eyes and the smile that came with it when he finally thrust inside her time after time and spilled himself inside her.

After that he held her softly as if afraid she'd break or disappear will he let her go. But she kept whispering to him those same words till he fell asleep in her embrace.

***********SAVED***************

She was home for a month now. Rhett had gone to Europe a fortnight before promising to return in two months and the nausea she had felt every morning left her no doubt as to what was happening. Tony knew. He urged her to confess to Rhett and promised that if Rhett wouldn't marry her, he would.

Scarlett looked at him disbelieving –

"You wouldn't."

He lowered his eyes – "Scarlett, if you're not married soon it would be a catastrophe. No, I'm not planning on being your husband even if we do wed. I'll move here, but that's more or less it."

"Don't you want to marry some day?"

He smiled – "Always obtuse. By now you should have grown to understand more then what's past the end of your nose. No Scarlett. I will never marry a woman."

Her eyes were wide –

"Have you never wondered why I visit Oliver daily? Why we chose that far-away place for his home? The entire county is sure I'm madly in love with you but you?"

"Oh, darling, Tony, if anyone finds out…"

"God help us."

They were silent –

"Aren't you afraid of God?"

He smiled at her kindly, with some pity in his eyes –

"Scarlett, most of my life, this year excluded, has been hell. Leaving in a soul I could not share without the knowledge of being outcast? If anyone, God would apologize to me, and not the other way round. And to you, dear. Who would have gone through what you have? You were meant to be a spoiled belle for your life. With those dazzling green eyes of yours."

He brushed her cheek with his thumb – "Tell your man. In a way he is like you, me, Oliver – lonely, different, yet he loves you. Of that I'm sure."

"Tony, he told me he is not a marrying man."

"Has he? From the last time he was here, I could see that he can't take his eyes off you. Maybe, he just had to make sure that he felt this way? Or that you?"

She was at the post office wiring to Rhett. 'The Effrontés' are in the family way. When will you return?'

The following day she received his answer – "Coming on the first steam boat. WAIT."

****Saved****

She had heard voices in the front of her house. It was late at night. The sight of the torches and men rushing in white hoods and gowns made her blink. She had heard of it, naturally, but had they come for her?

She braced herself, and as she rushed down with a wrapper she decided to act on it as she had with the Yankee soldiers.

"Good evening, Gentlemen. How may I assist you?" her Georgian drawl was flawless.

"Sorry, Mrs. Hamilton, we did not mean to startle you. We have a word with your supervisor"

"Is that so?" her thoughts were racing.

"Ma'am, it's nothing one can discuss with a lady" another voice came.

"Cade Calvert! You're too sick to be out of bed." She scolded him, "and you are Robby Brighton, I can tell by the way you stand. Don't you have better things to do then bother Oliver or me at night?"

They moved at unease –

"Scarlett, give Oliver to us. It's of no consequences to you."

"I will do no such thing, boys. Why? Why do you want him. Is it because he's been courting me?"

"What?!"

"Yes, Boyde, I'm sure you know Tony is mighty upset with him, asking to marry me as he has and ignoring Tony's, well, sentiments."

"We thought…"

"Well, what did you think?"

"Where's Tony, anyway?" She asked.

"He's not with us at this, Scarlett." Said the man she identified as Robby.

"Well go on home and don't you come to Tara again dressed like this or at night, or I'll tell your wives and sisters that you want to give the Yankees a good excuse to hang you."

She turned on her heals and as she entered her parlor she bumped into Tony's small stalky figure. He was in the shadows with Oliver. She breathed deeply signaling both of them to be quiet. She took them to her office and gave Tony most of the money she had had with her there. She turned to Oliver –  
"Take the stud I brought from Kentucky with Tony's horse you'd be out of the county by dawn. Don't stop till you have reached the Chattanooga."  
She turned to Tony – "What would I have done without you?"

"I hate leaving you this way." He looked her in the eye.

"He's coming. I wired him as you said. I wish I had a week ago as you told me." Her eyes were watery "I love you Tony Fontaine, don't you forget that." She kissed his cheek "Go through the main road, none of these boys would dare go through there in those silly hoods."

 **_SAVED_**

 **I hope none of the themes in this chapter insulted anyone's sensitivities. So for those who wondered, this is why Tony was so willing to be her cover.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It took some time, but this was a fun one to write.**

The whole county was in commotion. Tony had left and most people wondered why. Oliver too had disappeared to thin air. She couldn't hold the rumor back since the workers in the mills and the fields were used to the daily encounters with their delicate overseer.

In Jonesboro she had spread a rumor that she expelled Tony from her plantation for good, due to his lack of manners and that she blamed him for Oliver's departure. The cover was nearly complete.

And it worked. Suffering from morning sicknesses as she was, she had become snappish and short-tempered. The employees surrounding her thought it attributed some of it to the love-scandal between herself, Oliver and Tony.

Alex Fontaine had arrived some time afterwards with a letter to her from Tony, stating his wellbeing and his gratitude. He hugged Scarlett quietly – "Scarlett, if you need something, you will ask me?" Scarlett realized that he probably knew more than he let her know.

"If worse comes to worse, I'll find a way, Darling, but you needn't worry. I'm fine."

He looked at her disbelievingly, she reassured him – "Really, and I'm going to be fine, more than fine."

He looked at her sadly -

"I'll miss him so much. It was a miracle he returned from the war home. I owe it to you"

"He may come back some time in the future. His name is intact." She tried to console him, and at his blank gaze she added "Alex, he is taking the route of _his_ life. That's more than most people get to do these days. As soon as they reach wherever they decide to be, I'll do my best to help. Maybe you'll go and visit him. Who knows?"

"And you? Is he coming for you?"

She smiled, "I'm waiting, aren't I? And if I'm waiting for a man it's because there is a good reason."

In two weeks Scarlett had noticed that the workers in the textile mill had become restless. She had come on her own, to find the workers, about sixty women, gathered in the main yard beside the mill.

"What is the matter, ladies?"

"Mrs. Hamilton, we were wondering when Mr. Oliver is due back, and whether he is coming back."

"Mr. Oliver is up north in several business dealings on my behalf. The gentleman, who was supposed to replace him, unfortunately broke his leg, and therefore we are having a void for the time being." The lies came flowing from her mouth; she was smiling at the women, thinking fast "If there is a specific problem I may be able to assist."

And indeed there were. The women working in the place had families and children, several were widows, and had been required to work around the clock in shifts due to the great demand for production. Oliver had managed to spread the shifts in a reasonable manner that lowered the resentment of the ladies to a minimum, but with him gone it was growing. Scarlett noticed that few were at advanced stages of pregnancy. She realized that the mill was earning a great deal and that the fast production was a must -

"Very well, I will not obligate anyone to work night shifts, but those who decide to do it a week every three weeks will be entitled to an hourly pay of 150% per hour for the night shifts."

The women seemed amazed. She looked at a woman who looked in her late thirties; she had managed to bring the issue fluently declaring that she did not have that problem having grown children to help her - "What is your name?" Scarlett asked.

"Ruth Blankly, Ma'am, you're mighty kind"

"Well. Mrs. Blankly, I would like to start a trial of you managing the shift arrangement. I will rule if there are any disputes. You will come to the mansion twice a week to report to me. Please come with a report regarding the sanitary and safety conditions as well, I am not sure I am satisfied with it."

Having said that she turned on her heels climbed her mare.

Careen was practically at her footsteps since around the same time that the telegram had arrived, nonetheless she was thankful. One morning at the end of her first term she looked at Wade she realized her son's life was about to change immensely. She decided to let him know part of the truth -

"Sweetie, Uncle Rhett is soon coming home. Oliver, however, is not going to teach you in the near future, darling. He has gone up north for work, and he might stay there for a while. What were you studying with him?"

"We were observing ants and hummingbirds daily, and I was drawing a diary of my findings" the child explained proudly.

Careen was listening and watching her nephew, with a soft smile "That's lovely, Wade. You should add butterflies to the observation. Draw one first. Here, I'll take my books and sit by you under that tree as you investigate for one."

Scarlett kissed both of them thankfully and looking at Careen she started wondering if the fact that her sister's studies had been disturbed by the war was something to be addressed.

"Careen, would you have liked to study more?"

Careen smiled surprised – "That's what I do when I'm at the… well, conferences with you." She blushed timidly.

"I never liked the school Ma sent me in Fayetteville, but you might benefit from something on the sort. Coming to think of it there is the Wesleyan Female College in Macon, you can even get a degree like a man's."

"I've thought of it, but I didn't think we'd have the money, besides it's Methodist."

Scarlett looked at her sister lengthily - "We have time till fall, just think of it. We have more than enough money."

Sometime later that noon she headed toward the stables. She would usually ride her calm mare, only this day her mare was out on the pastures with her stable boy so she took one of the stallions that she had brought in Kentucky.

"My, you are a tall one, aren't you?" she spoke to the horse distractedly "I am not sure that you are such a good idea for me."

She was patting him as she heard her father call her from behind –

"Katie Scarlett, I don't like you riding this horse in your condition."

Her back shivered. She was startled. She still thought no one knew, let alone her dazed father. She turned slowly bracing herself –

"Pa, I'm sure I don't know what you mean, and I have to go down to…"

"Your husband should be mighty upset, Katie Scarlett".

"Oh, but you do know what he means, my dear." She heard the familiar Charlestonian drawl coming from the shadows of the stables, "And I agree with your father, I'll be mighty upset if you climb a horse, let alone of that magnitude in your condition."

She was speechless, but that did not seem to bother any of the two men standing in front of her. With lucid eyes, her father caressed her cheek saying -

"Captain Butler, You should do a better job taking care of my puss" he turned and limped out of the stables.

She couldn't surpass her laughter, watching Rhett's amazed gaze at her father's remark – "I had no idea he knew my name" he said with awe.

"As always, you get the better deal"

"Oh?" he said catching her form into his arms while gazing down her bright green eyes.

"I had no idea we're married or that my father knows of my condition."

He looked at her, and in an instant she was in his arms kissing him passionately, probing his mouth with her tongue, inhaling him. His hands closed on her back as he drew her to him -

"I have some papers stating that we've been secretly married for a year and so. Since New York. You sister Careen is signed as a witness, and she's the one who must have told your father of your martial status"

Her heart was going faster than a train – "You ARE a magician! I tried not to think of the child's reputation even if you did marry me now being, well, three months ahead. But Careen?"

"Though you never spoke of it, I saw her several times with you in Augusta. I gather she was supposed to be chaperoning us, or you? I have taken the liberty of informing her of our pregnancy before embarking the ship, and made sure that she signed the relevant papers with my lawyers regarding our lost certificate."

"She has been different, only I never thought. Well, Tony did say that I'm obtuse. I suppose he's right."

He looked at her irritated "How is the honorable Mr. Fontaine? Will he be congratulating us?"

"Stop it Rhett" she caressed his cheek "Don't you dare stop kissing me, you've been gone so long. Tony left the county for the time being but he made his brother agree to marry me for his sake if worse came to worse."

"His brother?!" he looked at her confused "why would he?"

"It's a long, very long story. Tony and I are, we've been, friends forever. He knew of you, he was the first to know of the baby. He urged me to let you know and refrain from any foolishness. He was even willing to marry me if you didn't, but he was sure you would. Somehow he was more sure of your intentions than I was. But he had to leave."

She enfolded the tale as she walked with him to the house, never letting his hand loose. He swallowed hard when she finished

"I'm an idiot"

"If I'd see you with a lady or hear you talk of a lady-friend, I'd die! No, I take it back, I'd kill you first and then die." she smiled and kissed him again "You're entitled to your own foolishness as long as you marry me, or renew your vows to me. But are you sure? Didn't you say…"

He caught her hands roughly drawing her to his chest again "I said too many damn things I shouldn't have said. I've been cursing myself this past year constantly for not marrying you in the first place, when you still wanted me to."

She held out her hands on the sides of his temples – "What makes you think that ever changed? I was, or am, yours in any way you'd have me. Yes, you taught me I can love and be loved without matrimony, but I would love to be yours in the eyes of God. Especially now, that I am better off financially and you know it's you, only you, in my mind and heart" The simplicity in her declaration made him blink. But he had to know -

"Aren't you mad at me for this situation? Would you have consented to marry me if it weren't for this? Or perhaps preferred that it weren't under these circumstances?"

"You are a fool, Rhett Butler." She whispered "Has it ever occurred to you that I did all that's in my power to make you lose your resolve with me? Sure, I did not plan to become pregnant, but it's as much my responsibility. I'll tell you this once, and if you repeat it to anyone I'll deny saying it - I love the thought that you planted a child in me"

He looked touched at her last words by Careen and Wade interrupted them that minute. Wade practically leaped to Rhett's embrace, Careen smiled at Scarlett with shining eyes. Scarlett hugged her without words, as she heard her sister giggle.

Scarlett gave her a baffled look and she timidly explained-

"Oh, I simply recalled Frank and Sue's face when I accidently told them of your secret wedding the other day. I could have sworn Frank wanted, maybe even needed, my smelling salts as badly as Sue."


	11. Chapter 11

They were in her room. For the first time he was in her room. It felt strange. She almost showed him to his usual guest room when she saw his brow rise with undisguised humor. She shrugged and her face grew red when she mumbled something undetectable  
and took his hand aiming toward her room.

"Rhett, is it valid?"

"As valid as certificates go." He saw her forehead frown with hesitation, and he took her to his lap – "We'll have a ceremony here too, if you wish, before a crowd of people, but I thought it best if we dated the wedding long before the pregnancy. Legally,  
I filed the forms that couples who marry in the far territories do. They simply send it by post and it's done by their word, so there is no questioning."

She eased in his lap. The picture of her first wedding came through her head, herself dressed in her mother's wedding gown, and the blur in the following days. No, she did not care to dress in white again. It had meant so little. The virginity of white  
and what it symbolized would be a sham. Did he want her to marry him in the traditional way, her hero, her love?

She closed her eyes and kissed his forehead "Rhett, would you like me to wear white for you and have a ceremony? I've already done it, but it meant so little to me back then…"

Her eyes were closed so she did not see the surprised look in his eyes "I've never thought of it, no, I guess it's not one of my desires. A dress in white and green like the first one I saw you in would be much more fitting, don't you think?"

She laughed a carefree laughter, so rare to her own ears "I will even throwa vase at the spinsters instead of a bouquet if it pleases you."

He roared with laughter hugging her tightly, "Don't you want a big white wedding?"

"With this?" she signaled at her abdomen smiling apologetically "It would be silly, wouldn't it?"

He looked at her solemnly "No. It won't. It would be you vowing to be my wife. But we don't have to if you feel awkward. It won't make you less my wife if we do nothing at all. This is definitely something." He was caressing her still flat belly.

She observed his eyes, her heart bursting with happiness, she cupped his cheek "Oh, I want to celebrate us. I just…" she lost her words. She did not want to share her thoughts of her first wedding, a wedding that came out of her spite and jealousy. A  
thought of Ashley came to her mind and she looked away with a sad look on her face. She hadn't thought of him in the passing year more than occasionally. What a waste of time it had been to marry out of spite. She felt Rhett's warm arms circling her  
form his presence was intoxicating, she drifted to his comforting existence "You won't leave until the baby is born?" she suddenly worried.

"I still have some things in England to sort. But I wanted to take you with me. I think that a pregnancy in England would be more sensible then here. "

"What's the difference? Pregnancy is horrid no matter where you are." She blushed

"That's why I want you to be in England with you and Wade when the baby arrives. Women in England are not hidden even in the last weeks of their pregnancies and it's treated as something beautiful and happy. I for one am proud to have you carrying our  
child, and I can't wait to see you in your full bloom of the process."

She blushed to the roots of her hair "Bloom, fiddle dee dee, Rhett! You've got to be joking."

He gave her one of those special looks that made her feel unclothed, "Wait and see if I'm joking or not." His eyes were bright and mischievous.

They decided to form a small ceremony in which Gerald will give her to him, in two days and a day before they leave. To her surprise it felt more than fitting to wake in the morning of her wedding enwrapped in her lover's arms. For the first morning in  
ages, she thought, the nausea did not show up. To her amazement she felt more alive than ever before, as if her eyes opened to the light again after a long slumber. She gazed at the tanned man at her side still sleeping, and with resolution she woke  
him up with a long kiss that ignored the tastes of the night.

He had held close her in the last couple of nights, and she fell asleep long before he even felt a touch of sleepiness being with first term fatigue, but that morning it was gone as if it never existed before.

With a lazy smile he opened his eyes "Patience Madam, you are not married just yet."

"Precisely, I believe we have a really small window of opportunities for illicit relations. Make me feel wicked" she whispered surprising herself and him with the fervor in herself.

As he undressed her of her nightgown he noticed her heavy breasts and a small bump that wasn't there when she fell asleep the night before – "Lord, you are beautiful" he whispered with awe "Are you sure you're up to…"

She grabbed him impatiently "If you don't I'll die."

A few hours later she walked holding her father's arm wearing a light green dress and holding white lilies towards him 'so this is how it's meant to be? Who would have thought this rascal would actually marry me?'

When she said her vows she straitened her eyes and prayed silently that he'll realize she meant every word this time with one last pang of sorrow she thought of her mother's eyes as she saw Careens wet eyes gleam at her 'Please mother bless us all, I  
love him more than life' she thought silently.

"All the happiness in her eyes was lost when she was so ill in Atlanta, and today she is as bright as the stars of heaven." Melanie smiled at him as she kissed his cheek happily after the ceremony.

Scarlett heard it half eared as she accepted a dry kiss from Ashley and turned to embrace her husband's arm – "He saved me, and the trouble is he's known it all along."

In years to come when she'd yell at him or ignore him for some reason he'd use that sentence to disarm her of her anger, it never failed. He was her hero, the love of her life and she cherished him, feeling that her sins and pains had in fact blessed  
her to no end.

The end

 **Thank you all for all the encouragement. I intend to write something new pretty soon (still GWTW), and then return to my neglected Milady. I had so much fun! I love you all, GWTW lovers.**


End file.
